Mas que una amistad
by Artemis-sari
Summary: Cuando una amistad nace de la nada y se impulsa de manera increible, puede ser que este destinada a algo mas. Edward y Bella se conocen cuando ella se muda a su casa, de hay en adelante se vuelven inseparables. De la amistad al amor hay solo un paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Mudanza**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella.

Mi familia son Esme, Rosalie y su novio Emmett.

Estamos residenciados en Denali, Alaska desde hace seis años y ya es hora de que partamos.

Es una lastima que debamos hacerlo, por que realmente me gusta este lugar. Puedo salir casi todos los dias, ya que siempre esta nublado. Recien terminamos las clases del instituto y estabamos esperando el momento exacto para irnos de casa, para que parezca que nos hemos ido a la universidad.

Viviremos en Forks. Un pequeño poblado de Washington donde siempre llueve.

Es perfecto para nosotros por que asi podemos pasar desapercibidos y hacer nuestra vida tranquilamente.

A partir de ahora nos quedaremos con Carlisle Cullen y sus hijos Alice, Jasper y Edward.

Habia oido hablar mucho de ellos ultimamente y realmente tenia muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Carlisle es el novio de mi madre Esme. Se habian separado un tiempo por que Carlisle queria viajar por el mundo pero eso a mi madre no le agradaba.

Durante los 60 años que estuvieron separados mamá nos encontró a Rosalie, Emmett y a mi, mientras carlisle encontró a Alice, Jasper y Edward.  
Ahora seriamos una familia mas grande y esa perspectiva me emocionaba. Confiaba en que ibamos a ser todos grandes amigos, y por lo que me habian contado de alice ella era muy simpatica.

Hice mis maletas y baje, ya era hora de irnos. Nos esperaban 13 horas de viaje.

en el auto todo estuvo muy callado. yo iba en el asiento delantero con mama y tenia mis audifonos puestos, asi que no preste mucha atencion. iba viendo por la ventanilla del auto y de repente divisamos el cartel de entrada a Forks.

Nos adentramos al pueblo y todo era muy hermoso. Aunque pequeño, este pueblito tenia su encanto. Todas las casas eran de madera desgastada por la lluvia, algunas de dos plantas, otras de una.

salimos del pequeño pueblo y volvimos a la carretera. Todo el paisaje era bellisimo. Absolutamente todo tenia un matiz de verde. Desde las copas de los arboles, hasta el suelo cubierto de musgo, incluyendo los troncos de los arboles tambien cubiertos de el aire que se filtraba tenia cierto verdor en él.

Entramos por un sendero en medio del bosque y subimos hasta poder divisar una hermosa casa de color blanco, con 3 pisos de alto. Era sin duda un monumento arquitectonico. Era presiosa, con ventanales en la parte norte y un amplio porche que daba hacia el bosque. Se encontraba rodeado por un hermoso claro lleno de flores y a unos 100mts se podia divisar un rio de unos 30mts de ancho.

Aparcamos frente a la casa y bajamos del carro. De seguro ya nos abrian escuchado, era obvio.  
La puerta del frente se abrio y entonces alguien salio a darnos la bienvenida.

* * *

eeeaaaaa aqui esta mi segunda novelaaaaaa!!!!! (que en realidad fue la primera que empece a escribir pero no tenia nombre xD)

este capi es muy muy cortito.... es mas introduccion!!!

los demas ya son mas largos!

nuevamente no tanto porque son para el flog originalmente, pero si son mas largos que los de la otra novela!!! xD

bueno... este es el primer capi....

espero tener tanto o maas exito que en la otra!!!!!!

esta tal vez en algun momento tenga algo de lemmon pero no se los puedo asegurar... por eso le pondre de rated: M....

solo para que eesten advertidos!! xD

bueno hasta aqui hoy....... gracias a los que lean!! un beso... bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:todos los personajes pertenecen a SM..**

**Capitulo 2: la familia Cullen**

La puerta del frente se abrio y entonces alguien salio a darnos la bienvenida.

Un hombre alto, rubio y sin lugar a dudas muy guapo, salio y se nos acerco con una calida mirada.

Se dirigio directamente hasta donde estaba mamá, tomó su mano y deposito un beso en ella.

-Bienvenida mi querida Esme- le dijo.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle. estos son mis hijos Bella, Emmett y Rosalie- dijo mama señalandonos a cada uno.

-Hola Sr. Carlisle, mucho gusto-dijimos los tres al unisono.

-Mucho gusto, por favor no me llamen de usted- Nos reimos disimuladamente, no le gustaba que lo hicieran viejo seguramente- Bueno, entremos para que conozcan la casa y a mis hijos- dicho esto nos dio la espalda y camino hacia la entrada nuevamente.

Lo seguimos y entramos a la casa.

Una espaciosa estancia blanca nos recibio y dentro habian tres chicos de distintas edades. Sus rostros eran muy hermosos. En especial uno de ellos, que capto mi total atencion tan solo entrar a la casa. Eran un muchacho muy joven, alto y muy muy hermoso. Su tez era blanca, claro está, aunque tenia un ligero tono rosaceo en sus mejillas debido a haberse alimentado recientemente.

Su pelo era de un extraño pero bonito color cobrizo y su sonrisa era devastadora. sus dientes perfectamente blancos sobresalian de una manera cegadora debido a su sonrisa amable de bienvenida. Sus ojos eran color topacio, muy expresivos y llenos de vivacidad.

En este preciso instante me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando y me puse nerviosa pues lo habia estado observando durante mucho tiempo. Agache la mirada avergonzada y entonces le escuche reirse entre dientes. Baje aun mas la mirada, clavandola en el suelo muerta de verguenza. No dudo que habiendo sido humana en este instante estaria roja como un tomate. Sentia su mirada clavada en mi y no me atrevia a mirarlo.

Despues de unos segundos dejo de mirarme y yo volvi a subir la mirada, evitando verlo a el.

Pose mi vista en el chico contiguo a él, era aun mas alto pero no tan guapo. Su cabello era color miel brillante y con ondas muy sutiles. Su rostro reflejaba incomodidad y no veia a ninguno de nosotros en especifico.

A su lado se encontrabas una pequeña chica con facciones como de duende. Su cabello era muy oscuro, casi negro y muy rebelde. Sus puntas hacian una descontrolada danza alrededor de su pequeño rostro, enmarcandolo perfectamente dandole un aire de inocencia y a la vez picardia. Sus pequeños ojos almendrados denotaban exitacion. Se le notaba que estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de la emocion.

Una vez mas recorri la estancia con la mirada. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco*. La decoracion era exquisita, casi tanto como lo era en nuestra casa en alaska, aunque esta era mucho mas moderna.

Por fin Carlisle decidio romper el silencio reinante.

-Esme, chicos, les presento a mis hijos: Alice, Jasper y Edward- dijo señalando a cada uno con su mano.

Alice ya no cabia dentro de si misma, salio casi rebotando de su sitio y le dio un abrazo a mi madre y un beso en la mejilla, le tendio la mano y se presento nuevamente.

se acerco a Rosalie y tambien le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rosalie le dijo su nombre en tono amable. Despues Alice se acerco a Emmett, pero al ver la expresion de Rosalie al hacer esto, decidio simplemente ofrecerle la mano a Emmett, quien se la dio, se presento y la solto nuevamente.

Seguido de el, se acerco a mi y al ver la sonrisa que le dedique se abalanzo sobre mi dandome un beso en cada mejilla. Me presente y le dije que de seguro seriamos grandes amigas; ella rio y su melodiosa risa retumbo por la casa, asintio con fuerza y volvio como un rayo a su lugar junto a Jasper.

Este salio de su lugar y saludo a cada uno dandole la mano, claramente mucho menos entusiasmado que Alice.

Finalmente Edward salio de su posicion y empezo a saludar a todos. Al llegar a mi me observó fijamente por un segundo, tomo mi mano y la beso dulcemente sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos. El solo roce de sus labios sobre mi piel provoco una exquisita corriente electrica en mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente, pero el no lo noto.

Me solto y volvio a su puesto.

-Muy bien, ahora que se conocen, es hora de conocer la casa- Dijo carlisle y empezo a caminar en direccion a las escaleras.

* * *

***sacado directamente del libro "crepusculo" de SM**

holaa!!

ahiiiii perdonenme la tardanzaaa pero toy castigada u.u'

asi que seguro tardare mucho mas en poner cap.... pero cuando pueda los traere!

bueno ya tengo que ponerme a escribir... u.u se me acaban los de reserva!!! :S

espero que les haya gustado este cap.... :)


End file.
